Home again
by Lil devil1
Summary: Phoebe finds out ever since she was queen she has been in a different dimension and when she returns her and Cole are some how together *Now Finished*
1. She's back

Charmed Chap 1 Introducing characters [Paige] (Piper waked in the kitchen) Hey Piper! [Piper] Hey sis what you doing? [Paige] Sitting here unemployed, bored hoping that something exciting could happen. Wondering if Phoebe and Cole [Piper] Paige you know that Phoebe and Cole will not get back together. [Paige] But they kissed the other day that's got to count as something and on the lips as well [Piper] Where did you here that? Paige you were eavesdropping on them. Did they really kiss? [Paige] Yep smack bang on the lips. For a sec I wondered if they were getting back together and there's the time she went to see him last week [Piper] There not getting back together I'm going to put the dinner on  
  
At the bay mirror [A.o.d] Hello Phoebe [Phoebe] Hey the angel of destiny. Were not giving up our powers [A.o.d] No I'm not here for that. You see your future was mistaken. Your right future was to marry Cole and have 3 beautiful girls your eldest Lauren. She is 10 and she has the power of levitating. Then there's the middle one Prudence. She 6 and I tell you she's a spitting image of her farther and she has the power of telekinesis. Then there's the youngest Liz. She's 4, and she can freeze stuff. [Phoebe] Wow they seem like wonderful kids [A.o.d] Oh you have no idea. Together there the most powerful girls ever but more powerful with Piper's and Paige's kids [Phoebe] Why are you telling me this? [A.o.d] Take my hand this dimension is not where you belong you need to go back to your dimension [Phoebe] My. What do you mean? [A.o.d] You switched dimensions before you became the queen and it has been two months since you left and I'm here to take you back [Phoebe] Do me and Cole already have the girls? [A.o.i] Oh no your only engaged [Phoebe] The source thing never happened? [A.o.d] It happened but you weren't married or pregnant you were just engaged and you never became queen and you didn't change your hair, you are still blond [Phoebe] Oh good. I'm ready. (She takes his hand and she ends up in the manor) [Piper] Oh my god Phoebe (Piper was crying a lot and Paige and Leo joined in the hug) [Cole] Phoebe? (Cole ran up and hugged Phoebe)  
  
Down stairs [Paige] So what was the dimension like? [Phoebe] Well for start's you have ginger hair up to your shoulders, Piper is pregnant and me and Cole are divorced and he is invincible! [Cole] Cool! [Phoebe] So you are just a normal upper level demon? [Cole] Yes! [Phoebe] Yes! I'm home sweet home. [Leo] Yes and we missed you so much [Phoebe] Do I work? [Piper] Er no! [Phoebe] Another yes, no more bitch Elise wait where did the angel of destiny go [Piper] The what [Phoebe] Nothing I'm home [Paige] Your home and you're here to stay no one will ever take you away from us again [Phoebe] You know I am glad I never stayed in that dimension I never knew I could feel that amount of pain and god how long was I away for? [Piper] 2 months [Phoebe] That's weird in the other dimension it has been almost a year since the whole source thing happened [Leo] There is always a big time difference in other dimensions [Phoebe] Why didn't I notice? [Leo] Well all we know is that a demon who we vanquished, after you disappeared sent you there to brake the power of three [Paige] Well it's late I'm of to bed good night [All] Night [Cole] I'm going to bed to coming [Phoebe] Yeah night [All] Night  
  
In the morning [Piper] Good morning [Phoebe] For a change it is [Piper] Not for long demon attacked last night claiming the book was his or something like that [Phoebe] Piper can Paige orb? [Piper] Not yet! She is still on that get frightened then orb thingy [Paige] Hey guys (Leo orbs in) [Leo] Guy's bad news there is a demon that can end the world and has never not once in his life been vanquished. He is stronger than the source, Shax and all the other demons you faced put together [Piper] Oh my god. For once has the elders got good news? [Phoebe] Yeah I totally agree. Has any one seen Cole this morning? [Paige] He has gone out [Phoebe] Oh [Piper] Why? [Phoebe] No reason, now I will go check the book and identify this new invincible demon we got to face [Leo]Good idea I'll help you  
  
In the attic [Cole] Hey I just heard about the demon do you want me to check with the under world [Phoebe] I can remember the last time you were down there the day you were vanquished [Cole] What do you mean? [Phoebe] When you were vanquished don't you remember? [Cole] You really have been away along time I've only been vanquished once [Phoebe] What do you expect I've been away to long Flash back [Cole] It's for the best [Phoebe] I know it is [Piper] Phoebe? [Phoebe] I'm so sorry baby Prudence, Penelope, Patricia [Paige] Astrid Melinda, Helena [Piper] Alora and Grace [All] Haliweel witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space [Cole] I'll always love you End of flash back [Leo] Are you ok? [Phoebe] Yeah! [Leo] I'm going down stairs (Leo goes down) [Cole] Honey, is there something your not telling me? [Phoebe] Cole all I can remember is that in the other dimension I hated it we were screwed my sisters were screwed I- [Cole] It's ok your back now [Phoebe] Right lets get on with this demon. The book says that oh my god Derken has the power to bring all the demons we have vanquished [Jeremy] Well, well, well Phoebe Haliweel [Phoebe] The power of three will set us three power of three will set us free [Jeremy] Ahhhhh [Phoebe] He is gone for the third time [Cole] Come on lets go warn your sisters [Piper] No need were here [Phoebe] Jeremy came back to life but don't worry I vanquished him with the power of three spell [Piper] Er Paige [Paige] What? [Phoebe] Piper what's wrong? [Piper] The, the source [Source] This time I will kill you [Piper] Oh yeah, Prudence, Penelope [Phoebe] Patricia, Astrid Melinda, Helena [Paige] Alora and Grace [All] Haliweel witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space (The source bursts into flames) [Phoebe] He's gone, Cole do you feel ant different [Cole] Oh god I'm the source [Phoebe] WHAT! [Cole] Kidding [Piper] First Jeremy, then the source now the woogie man [Phoebe] What? (Room fills with smoke every ones starts coughing) can't [Cole] re-remember t the spell dam-it [Phoebe] Er I am light I am one to strong to fit can-t re-member the rest [Piper] I- I do. Return to dark w-ere shadows dwell you can-not have this Haliweel go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night (Screams and bursts into flames) [Phoebe] Great now lets go remember as many spells as we can [Piper] Hold it don't this sound familiar Jeremy, the woogy man, Warlock Nicolas [Phoebe] I (She gets a premonition) no its not Nicolas it's Alec [Leo] Your damn right it is [Alec] Hello Leo [Cole] Shall I kill or what? [Phoebe] I'll vanquish him the same way Prue did. Switch our powers (It happened to be an illusion) [Cole] Demon of illusion is back [Phoebe] Not again. I only vanquished him a week ago [D.o.i] Yes you did but I'm back. Are you Still upset about your little boyfriend Miles? [Cole] Phoebe what is he talking about? [D.o.i] Don't you know? Whilst she was in the other dimension she was having a relationship with someone else [Phoebe] I didn't [Cole] Phoebe is this true? (He sees her crying and he storms out the house) [D.o.i] Later (Every one looks at Phoebe and they go after Cole)  
  
Phoebe's bedroom [Phoebe] Hey I was worried [Cole] No you weren't you were probably thinking about Miles. So is he a better kisser than me? [Phoebe] Don't be stupid I vanquished him. He was a demon. You and Leo were there! [Cole] That's a good one, you see you went behind my back and you were with some one else. Did I know? [Phoebe] Yeah! You tried warning me that he was a demon but I wouldn't listen [Cole] Well because you didn't listen it cost you your wedding plus me (He walked out) [Phoebe] You can't leave I need you, I love you! [Cole] Too late! [Phoebe] Cole I- (He shimmered out and left Phoebe crying)  
  
Next morning (Every one was quiet) [Phoebe] Hey [Piper] Morning! I'm sorry about last night [Cole] Hey guys I found out that this demon is planning to be the new source but they underworld refuse to let him because the seer has choose a new source already [Phoebe] Who is the new source? [Cole] Piper did you say something? (She playfully hits him) [Piper] Cole could you go check the book? [Paige] No need! Book (Orbs in her hand) [Piper] Ok. Phoebe you said something about already vanquishing him [Phoebe] No! Cole did but wait a minute I (She gets a vision of Cole getting killed by Shax the same way Prue was) Oh god! [Paige] What did you see? [Phoebe] I saw Cole getting killed the same way Prue was [Piper] By who? [Phoebe] That son of a bitch Shax I will be upstairs checking the book (She goes upstairs) [Piper] Cole go with her  
  
In the attic [Phoebe] This damn book is useless [Cole] Phoebe, maybe this is a vision you just not meant to stop. Look I'm sorry about the way I came at you yesterday I was angry and upset I thought that I take it out on you and (She kissed him lightly on the lips) lets just forget about it [Phoebe] And any way when I was with Miles I was trying to make you jealous [Cole] Libris [Phoebe] Libris? Oh god that's that idiot who killed Charlene [Libris] Oh you remember me? [Phoebe] Yeah and something else demon hide your evil face, libris, die and leave no trace (he goes) Ha! [Libris] What not even a flicker? (After he said that Phoebe had a flash back of when Cole got vanquished and then she wakes up and fines herself lying on the coach) [Phoebe] What happened? [Cole] Hey you fainted don't you remember? [Phoebe] Oh! (She goes and hugs him) [Cole] Are you ok? [Phoebe] Yeah I'm fine [Cole] What was the last thing you remembered before you blacked out? [Phoebe] We were in the attic and I remember the room spinning then I got a flash back of the time you got vanquished when you were the source. Cole I don't get it what happened after you were vanquished? [Cole] Well let's see! After I got vanquished I ended up in the waste land and then I got a second chance and we then got back together they end [Phoebe] Cole I love you, and nothing will ever change that, even if I we did hate each other in the other dimension [Cole] I love you too! Lets find this demon [Phoebe] Yeah. [Cole] I'm going out. Every one else has gone too (Once he left there where bright orbs in the attic) [Prue] Phoebe [Phoebe] Prue? [Prue] Hello Phoebe, I see your much happier than the last time we saw each other, oh and it doesn't matter about dimensions up there it's the same [Phoebe] Oh Prue! (She hugs her sister) [Prue] I'm guessing you like this dimension better [Phoebe] Did. Before I got the premonition of Cole getting killed the same way you were and by the same demon [Prue] What triggered your vision? [Phoebe] Er I well I touched Cole and that's when I got it [Prue] Phoebe maybe your not meant to stop the vision, I mean [Phoebe] Prue, do you know something I don't? [Prue] Phoebe that vision you had was fake I sent it to you to see how you would react and the demon [Phoebe] So what demon do we have to face [Prue] Remember Rex and Hannah well there back  
  
[Phoebe] What! Do the others know? [Prue] Yeah they know every thing apart from you talking to me, Phoebe the elders are planning something big that involves a lot of people I don't know what it is but its something big [Piper] Phoebe are you home? [Phoebe] Oh god that's Piper [Prue] Bye [Phoebe] Bye (She leaves) [Piper] Hey can you belive this it was a set up by the elders and we got Rex and Hannah back, god [Phoebe] Yeah! Have you seen Cole? [Piper] He's down stairs, just came back from the under world [Phoebe] Under world he told me he was going to oh never mind when I see him I'll kill him! 


	2. Rex and Hannah are back

Chapter2 Rex and Hannah are back  
  
[Phoebe] Cole you said you were going out not to the under world [Cole] I'm sorry but I found out that Rex and Hannah are the new king and queen we'll will be if you don't stop them [Leo] How come the under world who hate you give you more info than the elders who like me? [Cole] You don't threaten to kill them [Paige] You guys who is Rex and Hannah? [Piper] Well Rex was Prue boss and Phoebe dated Rex for a while oh and did I mention Hannah got Prue arrested [Paige] Phoebe dated a warlock what's new? [Phoebe] No fair! You dated Jeremy for how many months before you found out he was a warlock [Piper] Hey I didn't know I was a witch yet. [Leo] Hey can we get on with it. [Paige] Hey Leo, take a chill pill [Cole] Okay can we get back to work Phoebe did you check the book? (Phoebe remembers she never got the chance because of Prue) [Phoebe] Yeah er I'll just go get it [Paige] Do you want me to orb it down? [Phoebe] Er that's all right it will take me 2 seconds to get it! [Piper] So Leo the elders set this whole demon up and the demon of illusion [Leo] Yep! [Piper] But why? [Leo] They didn't say [Piper] They love wasting our time don't they! [Leo] That's the elders for you, time wasters [Phoebe] Ok the last time we saw them they black mailed us. [Paige] Warlocks can black mail [Cole] That's what there best at black mailing [Phoebe] Maybe all we have to do is stop them from becoming king and queen [Cole] No! That will be too easy [Paige] For you it maybe [Leo] He's right will be maybe you will have to vanquish them [Piper] Great I spend my weekend vanquishing warlocks  
Hey guys sorry that was short but I promise I'll make the next chapter longer 


	3. The plan

[Piper] Phoebe i write the spell  
[Phoebe] Do you really think that a spell will do it?  
[Piper] No!The spell is to find Rex and Hannah  
[Cole] Wait your going now? you guys need to think about this it could be a trap  
[Phoebe] Cole, chill we know these warlocks  
[Cole] Maybe but you don't know the power they have.  
[Paige] Cole your starting to sound like Leo  
[Leo] Hey  
[Phoebe] Look if we get into any trouble we will call Leo ok!   
[Piper] Guys he's right for all we know this can be a trap I hope we know what were doing  
[Phoebe] Come on lets go already  
[Paige] But where? We don't know where they are  
[Phoebe] Thats a bit obvious underworld  
[Piper] I think we should wait  
[Phoebe] Piper the coranation is tonight   
[Leo] Phoebe is it me or are you desperate to vanquish Rex and Hannah  
[Phoebe] Leo if we don't stop the coranation then they will rule the underworld and Rex will have   
will be invincible unable to be stoped and that bitch Hannah oh don't get me started on her.  
[Cole] If you go i'm coming to   
[Phoebe] Alright you win will leave it till tonight   
[Leo] I'm glad she's came to her sences (She stares at him)  
[Phoebe] Gee thanks Leo  
[Leo] Your welcome! (Phoebe roles her eyes)  
[Cole] When this is all over I'm gonna go to sleep and not wake up for a year  
[Piper] Fine miss your wedding  
[Phoebe] When is our wedding?  
[Paige] October the 26th   
[Phoebe] Cool what else do I need to know?  
[Piper] Well before your holiday were all going to Rome and your getting married in Vegas plus your honey moon in Paris  
[Phoebe] Hold it Rome, Las Vegas, Paris thats alot   
[Cole] No it isn't   
[Phoebe] I love you guys  
[Piper] And we love you too. Now next week were going to get your brides maid dresses  
[Phoebe] Wow. How many brides maids have i got   
[Paige] 6 well 7 if you count the maid of honor in  
[Cole] Now I got to choose my best man. Leo or Darrel  
[Paige] And Phoebe's gotta choose me or Piper.  
[Cole] Now guys i hate to rain on your parraid but we got warlocks to vanquish  
[Piper] Right. Leo what did the elders say?   
[Leo] Something about stopping the coranation  
[Piper] There much help as pure usual  
[Phoebe] I agree. Lets go!  
[Leo] Will have a vote. All in favour of waiting till we have a proper plan say I  
[All apart from Phoebe] I  
[Phoebe] Fine I can wait.  
[Paige] I think i might have a plan  
[Cole] Go on!  
  
Thanks to all who's reviewed and thanks to LyssieGirl who told me how to make my story easyer to read and if you have a chane try to read To be the queen by Cole-lover 


	4. Good bye again

Hey guys just to refresh your memory if you have for gotten what the story is about Phoebe had a visit from the angel of destiny. She found out before she was queen she switched dimensions well now she's back and finds out that Rex and Hannah are back and they have to stop the coranation or Rex will be the new source.  
(In the underworld)  
[Cole] Guys will you keep quiet they will hear us  
[Phoebe] Lets just barge in there   
[Cole] Do you want the plan to work?  
[Phoebe] Oh for the love of god  
(They barge in)  
[Rex] Piper, Phoebe and i don't belive we've met  
[Paige] I'm Paige and in a few seconds your dead  
[Hannah] Oh is that true hello Phoebe, Piper  
[Paige] Who's that?  
[Piper] Paige this is Hannah  
[Hannah] What do you want?  
[Rex] Hannah be nice. They have only a few more minutes to live.  
[Cole] Oh really? (Cole barges in)  
[Hannah] Who the hell are you?  
[Cole] Who me? Oh Cole Turner/Balthazor/Formersource  
[Rex] Weren't you vanquished?  
[Cole] Weren't you?  
[Leo] Piper now  
(She throws the potion)  
[Rex] Was that meant to be a potion?  
[Hannah] Were not to easy to vanquish are we?  
[Phoebe] Thats were i come in (She throws another potion)  
[Paige] And me (She throws one)  
[All] Demon die and leave no trace, die and never show your face  
(They burnt)  
[Paige] See you in hell   
[Cole] Been there done that  
(They all laugh)  
[Piper] Lets go home!  
  
The next day  
[Piper] Good morning had a good night?  
[Phoebe] Yep it is  
[Paige] Morning everybody   
[Piper] I made some pancakes  
[Phoebe] I'll eat these quick  
[Piper] What's the hurry it's Monday?  
[Phoebe] I'm gonna meet Cole at his office and were going to the wedding place  
[Piper] Ok!  
[Paige] What colour are the brides maids dresses?  
[Phoebe] Well the little ones will have these white ones with flowers in there hair and the big brides maids plus the maid of honor will have lilac strappy dresses.  
[Paige] Cute!   
[Piper] I agree  
[Paige] I'm made of honor  
[Piper] I am  
[Paige] No way!  
(Phoebe laughs and says)  
[Phoebe] I'm home sweet home.  
The End  
  
Thats it guys hope you've liked it look out for the sequel. 


End file.
